


Distortions and Interference

by Terrie



Series: Natural Phenomena [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Confrontations, Drama, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: To Harry, things are very clear. To others, maybe not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting to a point where I need to pin this down a bit on where it fits in the timeline. This basically deviates at the end of season 2. Harry and Jesse are on Earth-1 (Jesse will be making an appearance eventually) and there is no Flashpoint, because Barry stopped to think about how the last time he tried to undo his mother's death, it went very badly and Ronnie died. Seriously, if season 3 ends with Barry trying to un his mother's death again.... Ahem, anyway, as always, let me know if you have questions, because I'm happy to babble.

Big projects tend to mean big mess. Things have reached a critical point, and Cisco had warned the team that he planned to spend the afternoon attempting to return his work space to some kind of order. Harry watches as he stacks boxes on a shelf, each one carefully labeled with the contents. He hums quietly as he exchanges two of the boxes to make better use of the space. He doesn’t notice Harry until he’s leaning against the same wall as the shelving.

"Hey, you." The smile he gives Harry is immediate and bright. 

Harry smiles in response without conscious thought. He doesn't even realize he's doing it until the stretch tugs at the corners of his mouth. He rests one hand on Cisco's hip and lifts the other to sweep his hair behind his ear, exposing the length of his neck. Harry steps in close to press his lips to the exposed skin. Cisco's warmth and scent are a heady combination, and Harry gives into the urge to nip with his teeth before withdrawing. "Thought I'd check on how you were doing."

"Great. Right up until I was attacked by the Human Leech."

"Hmmm." Harry lets both hands drop to Cisco’s back, applying gentle weight to encourage him to lean into Harry. Cisco sways closer and brings his hands to rest on Harry's chest. Not quite what he'd been going for, but certainly acceptable. "You're usually much better at the names."

"Accurate though. Need I remind you how you woke me up this morning? I'm younger than you. Shouldn't you be struggling to keep up with me, not the other way around?"

"Truthfully? Normally, once or twice a week is plenty for me. But right now, it's shiny and new and I'm enjoying myself. The new will eventually rub off and I will go back my regular, old, boring self."

"So you're rubbing off the new?" Cisco pushes up on his toes to kiss Harry. "I think I'm okay with that. Rubbing is good."

Harry is a grown man. He has a child, nearly grown herself. He created a scientific technology company that is unparalleled on multiple Earths. There are few who are his intellectual equal. He is well past the point in his life where it is acceptable to swoon over a new paramour. None of that matters when he kisses Cisco. 

It makes him dizzy. His arms tighten around Cisco. Cisco’s hands fist into his shirt, knuckles digging into his chest. It’s not the most comfortable, but Harry is not about to let go. After several long moments, Cisco pushes him away. "Air is kinda necessary."

"You do make me forget myself, dear boy."

"Not complaining, just need to catch my breath."

Harry brushes his hand along Cisco's cheek, light stubble scraping against his skin. The ability to touch when he wants is addictive. Even better is the way Cisco reaches back in response, leans into his palm. It's the worst sort of sugary-sweet indulgence. Harry doesn't care. Cisco is his, and he savors it.

A knock makes Cisco jerk back, releasing his hold on Harry. Harry grits his teeth and bits back a growl of frustration. He curses the modern design of the labs, because what he wants is a door he can slam in someone’s face. He craves not only the force of the action, but the crashing noise and finality of it. An exact commentary about how he feels about being interrupted. No such satisfaction is available, so he settles for glaring at Joe West, who’s standing in the doorway, the knuckles of one hand still resting against the frame.

“Caitlin and Barry need you in the Cortex, Cisco.”

Cisco steps away from Harry and pulls his shirt straight. “Did they say why?”

“Sure. Did I get enough to be able to repeat it? Whole other story.”

“Yeah, okay.” Cisco looks helplessly around the room. “I’ll have to finish this later.”

“I can take care of it,” Harry says.

“Do not go messing with my system. You move things around, I’ll never find them again.”

Cisco heads out, grumbling all the way. He’ll probably keep it up all the way to the Cortex. Harry fights the stupidly fond smile that threatens to break free. He’s not about to act like he’s besotted in front of Joe West, even if it is true. Joe West, who was still standing in the doorway, watching him with narrowed eyes. “Can I help you, Detective?”

“You call him ‘boy?’” The look he gives Harry is a mix of skepticism and scorn.

He can't pinpoint what he thinks of West having heard that, except that he doesn’t like it. His words are clipped and carefully enunciated. "A private term of endearment. I would prefer if you didn't repeat it."

"Why? Afraid people will find out what you think of him?" Joe leans in, a blatant attempt at intimidation, but they are nearly of a height, and all it does is annoy Harry.

"What I think of him? I think he's highly intelligent and underappreciated. Beyond that, I ask you to keep it private because that is what Cisco requested. It may startle you to know I do respect him and his wishes."

"You are twice his age."

"Which doesn't make him any less an adult." His words lose their precision and take on a growling tone. "Your approval is not required. He is not a child, and you are not his father."

Joe shakes his head. "His father has no idea what Cisco is involved in. Not the meta-humans, not the fighting, none of it. Someone needs to watch out for him."

“Even if you won’t trust me with Cisco, he’s not without protection. Caitlin and Barry are hardly about to let anything happen to him. Or is this really about Barry?” Barry, who looks away or even leaves the room whenever he touches Cisco. Not that it ever stopped Harry. “Trying to protect your foster son’s sensibilities? As a father, I certainly understand the urge. But don't pretend you're doing it out of concern for Cisco."

"This isn't about Barry. Does his response to this concern me? Hell, yes. Tells me he’s not dealing as well as he says. But right now the two of us are talking about Cisco. The kid who came to me scared and plagued by memories of his mentor shoving a hand through his chest."

Harry has come to loathe the man who used his name and his face to hurt the people around him. "I'm not the Reverse Flash."

"Never said you were. But that doesn't mean you're good for him. That you’re not taking advantage of him."

"What do you want to see happen here, Joe? You want me to break up with him? Because that'll stop him from getting hurt. Maybe you should tell him he's making a terrible mistake. After all, you have three kids to my one. I'm sure you've figured out the secret to being able to say that without pissing them off." He feels flushed and his skin pulled tight. No one is going to pull Cisco away from him. No one is going to put doubt in Cisco’s mind about how much he is valued. “Though you’d best keep out of things that aren’t your concern.”

“Are you threatening me?’

“If I were threatening you, you wouldn’t have to ask that question. You don't like it? Fine. You don't have to, because your opinion doesn't matter. Cisco’s opinion matters. And isn't that lucky for me?"

There's not much more Harry can say. Not without giving in to urge to take a swing at the other man. And as idiotic as Joe West is being, he doesn't deserve being punched in the face. Plus, West has a gun. 

Harry pushes his way out of the room. He has no doubt that he’s done an excellent job of pissing off Joe, but that doesn't matter. He needs to see Cisco. To remind himself that this is Cisco's choice and that is what's important. He finds Cisco in the Cortex, scrawling equations across one of the rolling boards.

He takes a moment to just watch him. Watches him huff and shove his hair out of his face. Watches him frown and teeth nibble at his lower lip. He goes to Cisco’s left side, so he's not in the way, and slips an arm over his shoulders. "What have we got?"

"A meta-human augmenting their powers with technology. But we can't figure out how much of it is powers and how much is technology. Which makes countering it safely a lot more difficult." Cisco taps the end of the marker against the board. There's a wrinkle between his eyebrows as he stares at the board. "It's there. I know it. I just can't see it."

Movement at the edge of his vision catches Harry's attention. Joe enters the Cortex, pausing as he enters. He stares at Harry and Cisco, the his eyes narrow. Harry stares back, keeping his expression as bland as possible. Keeping eye contact with Joe, he places a kiss atop Cisco’s head. Then he turns away. He plucks the marker from Cisco's hand. "Let me figure out what you missed."

“Asshole.”

“Takes one to know one.” 

Cisco wraps an arm around his waist and leans into him. The tight spot in Harry's chest untwists. He circles a couple items of interest and sketches a quick note. From where he stands, he sees Joe cross the other side of the Cortex. The detective frowns, but makes no move toward them. Which suits Harry just fine. Joe West can think whatever he wants about Harry and his motivations. He can take it.

But if Joe hurts Cisco while trying to save him, all the good intentions in the world won’t matter.

Harry will make sure it never comes to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I do have a tumblr. I don't think I've mentioned that before. Terrie01.tumblr.com.


End file.
